


Business call

by Ungesabi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Osamu’s a little teasing shit, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Sorry I hopped too on Osamei horny train, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ungesabi/pseuds/Ungesabi
Summary: He tries to keep his voice steady as Osamu sucks his dick as his life depends on it.“Sorry guys, I can’t come tonight”He says, while caressing Osamu’s head.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 43





	Business call

**Author's Note:**

> It’s seven in the morning and I can’t stop thinking about those two. Have this horny thoughts on him please

Meian is busy talking on the phone with Atsumu. He should have been with the team to celebrate but-  
He tries to keep his voice steady as Osamu sucks his dick as his life depends on it.

“Sorry guys, I can’t come tonight”  
He says, while caressing Osamu’s head.  
Osamu’s looking at him, his mouth prettly stretched on his cock, his tongue teasing his slit.  
“Yeah, that’s a shame”

Osamu whines when Meian licks his own fingers and starts to open him up good.  
“No, I can’t leave right now”

Osamu is naked except for the team jacket - Meian’s one - he’s wearing.

Meian is still dealing with the other when Osamu pulls out with a lewd pop to get up and face the other who’s trying to avoid to look at him. 

Osamu sits on his lap, grinding on him, murmuring sweet nothings as he sucks on one of his nipple.  
Meian curses, straddling Osamu and exposing his neck to bite it.

“There’s an emergency I gotta take care of”  
He murmurs. His eyes fixated on Osamu’s sweaty body.  
“Oh fuck”  
The other hisses while finally splits open on Meian’s dick.  
Meian tries holds him still.

“I thought so too but seems this can’t wait- anymore” he says as he pumps slowly Osamu’s cock, licking his hand clean of Osamu’s precome.

Meian almost choke on his spit when Osamu starts to ride him shamelessly, his hands resting on his fleshy tighs.  
“Yea-Yeah, have a good night ya guys”

Meian hangs up and angrly tosses his phone aside.

“Now ya’ve done it ya little fucker”  
Osamu smiles evily.  
“That call was really too-...”  
He doesn’t finish what he was saying because Meian licks in his mouth, his hands gripping Osamu’s ass tightly.

He starts to fuck him relentlessly, drinking all of Osamu’s moans, the latter gripping his shoulders for good measure and biting his lobe.

“‘Fuck me so good Shugo-san”  
Osamu doesn’t know how he finds himself on all four while Meian pounds in him at a mddening pace.

“So tight Osamu-kun” Meian purrs as he lows himself to lick his back.

Osamu comes first, he quickly slide off Meian’s hands to pull out and turn his body so his kneeling in front of him.

“Give ‘t ta me” he whispers as he pumps his cock.  
Meian cradle Osamu’s face in his hand as he comes on his face, cursing. 

He takes a moment to admire the man under him, then he kneels too and feed some of his cum to Osamu with his thumb.

“You’re so fucking perfect”  
Meian can’t avoid to kiss Osamu silly, gathering him in his arms. The latter allows himself to be kissed and hide his sticky face on the other man collarbone, gently nipping on it.

“C’mon babe, let’s clean up”  
Meian proposes after a while, Osamu mkaes a content noise.  
“Yes, captain”  
Then he follows him in the shower.


End file.
